


Hic amor, haec patria

by will_p



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gratuitous Use of Vergil's Aeneid, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Rain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: La pioggia non dà tregua dall’alba.La gamba di Marcus fa sempre male, d’inverno, perciò Esca non gli permette nemmeno di alzarsi dal letto.





	Hic amor, haec patria

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _tema libero (500 parole)_ della sesta settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> Titolo @ _Eneide_ , IV. Anche i versi sono del IV libro, ma la traduzione è mia.

_Intanto con gran brontolio il cielo comincia_   
_a turbarsi, subito segue una nube mista di grandine..._

La pioggia non dà tregua dall’alba.

Il cielo sembra quello della sua terra, grigio e gonfio e implacabile. Esca non si abbandona spesso alla nostalgia, ma certi giorni è difficile evitarlo.

La gamba di Marcus fa sempre male, d’inverno, perciò Esca non gli permette nemmeno di alzarsi dal letto. Il lavoro non può andare avanti, i cavalli sono al sicuro nella loro stalla - forse anche più asciutti di loro - e per un giorno possono concedersi di non fare nulla.

Le proteste di Marcus si spengono presto, sconfitte dal freddo e dai baci di Esca. Passano la giornata tra le coperte, e benché le distrazioni non manchino, nella quiete grigia del pomeriggio Esca sorprende Marcus con una richiesta.

“Recitami qualcosa.”

Marcus aveva riso, all’inizio, spiegandogli che c’era un motivo se aveva preferito i campi di battaglia ai rostri del foro, e che non era mai stato bravo con le parole nemmeno sotto la minaccia dei colpi del maestro. All’occhiata insistente di Esca aveva sospirato, però, e abbracciandolo aveva cercato di richiamare alla memoria i versi dei suoi poeti.

La sua voce è incerta, cauta attorno a ogni parola come per paura di inciampare. Non ha la sicurezza dei cantori della sua infanzia, il timbro chiaro che risuonava attorno al fuoco nelle notti d’estate, ma Esca non ci fa caso; quello che importa è il momento, la schiena di Marcus solida contro la sua schiena, le braccia di Marcus mollemente strette ai suoi fianchi, la fiducia nel condividere anche questo con lui.

_Giungono Didone e il capo troiano alla stessa_   
_spelonca. Sia la terra per prima sia Giunone pronuba_   
_danno il segnale…_

La voce di Marcus si alza e si abbassa in un ritmo lento, intrecciandosi al rumore della pioggia. Esca si lascia cullare dall’abbraccio e dalla melodia, solo in parte attento alla storia; i versi sono per lui, sì, ma molte parole gli sono oscure, e il corpo di Marcus stretto al suo è sempre un’enorme distrazione.

Capisce abbastanza, però. Tra tante battaglie ed eroi, lo fa sorridere che Marcus ricordi a memoria proprio questo.

_Quel giorno fu il primo di morte e primo causa di mali;_   
_né infatti è dissuasa da fama o decoro_   
_né già medita Didone un amore furtivo:_   
_lo chiama connubio, con tal nome nascose la colpa._

“Perché?”

“Cosa?”

“Perché fu giorno di morte?”

“Oh. Perché l’unione porterà dolore a entrambi.”

“Mi pare un po’ eccessivo.”

Marcus tossisce per nascondere una risata. “Didone alla fine si toglie la vita.”

“Per _Enea_?”

“Per aver infranto la promessa al marito. E per essere stata abbandonata.”

Esca si volta, perplesso. “Non era vedova?”

Marcus scrolla una spalla. “Aveva promesso.”

“Ed Enea non poteva restare?”

L’occhiata che Marcus gli lancia è scandalizzata, come se gli avesse appena proposto di dar fuoco al letto. “Enea deve dar vita alla dinastia che fonderà _Roma_.”

Esca avrebbe qualcosa da dire su questo _pio Enea_ , ma Marcus si agita sempre quando manca di rispetto ai suoi eroi. Stringe le labbra e non insiste, rimuginando però qualcos’altro. “Non ha senso togliersi la vita per così poco.”

“Ma cedendo alla passione Didone ha perso l’onore, e quando anche Enea la abbandona non le resta più niente.”

Esca sospira. Che cosa _romana_.

“Si vendica, però.”

“Bene,” mormora, appoggiando il capo al petto di Marcus.

Marcus ride, lo stringe, e riprende a recitare.


End file.
